When Two Worlds Collide
by thefreckledprincess
Summary: Summer Bjorgman, daughter of Kristoff and Anna, has always dreamed of adventure. But even she couldn't have imagined the adventure about to set sail.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Summer Bjorgman skipped happily through town. She loved being out and about, and smelling the fresh, salty, ocean air. She smiled, spinning around slowly to take everything in. It was market day, her favorite day to be out. It was the day everyone came to the center of town to buy that week's necessities. The town came alive and buzzed with excitement as people gathered to share news and gossip. Summer's senses were bombarded with colorful sights, strong smells, and delightful sounds. She giggled, watching a few townspeople haggle over the price of fruit. The sun was shining brightly and Summer lifted her face to the sky, soaking up the warm rays. She smiled at the sound of kids playing nearby. A sharp movement caught her eye and she turned quickly, her face scrunched in confusion.

_Is that man stealing?_

She watched him sneak behind a stall and take three apples.

_Hey! That's not right!_

Summer moved quickly, determined to get a good look at the young man's face. She stayed in the shadows watching him continue to steal more things. The man was quick too, never staying in one place for very long. She wasn't able to catch a glimpse of his face, so she followed him.

It wasn't very long before Summer realized that she had trailed him much farther than she had intended. He had led her, unknowingly to his lair, which happened to be the docks. She hid behind a barrel and peeked out. The young man strolled confidently down the dock and boarded a ship. It didn't look like he was planning on leaving the bay soon, so Summer decided to get help. Keeping her eye on the young man's ship, she crawled out from behind the barrel and backed away slowly. When she was far enough away she turned to run and ran—_smack_—into the chest of another man. She lost her balance and fell right on her backside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man peered down at her. He had brown pants that went to his calves. He was wearing shoes, but they were worn and dirty. His shirt was gray and he wore a navy blue vest over it. Both his knees and elbows had patches and dirt smudges. "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' 'round here?" Her reached out a hand, captured one of her curls and gave it a small tug. Summer politely pulled her curl out of his grasp.

"Pardon me, sir. But I have to go." She stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt.

"Go where?" He grinned, and it seemed he had no intention of letting her leave.

"Home. My family will be wondering where I am." She smiled, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Did you by any chance see a man lurkin' around these parts?" He watched her closely.

_Did he know? Was he hunting the man too? Or was he in league with the man? _

Summer bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"I - uh... No. I did not." She dragged a toe across the floor.

"You didn't, huh? What were you doin' hidin' behind that barrel then?" The man crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"I um... I was looking for something." She nodded once.

_That wasn't a total lie. _

"And did you find it?" He stared long and hard at her, as if he could see right through her. Summer took a tiny gulp.

"Yes, I did." She smiled again, hoping it was convincing enough. She took a step to walk around the man. He grabbed her arm and yanked her close to his face.

"Hey!" She cried, and tried kicking him. He tightened his grip and Summer let out a small cry.

"I saw you watchin', and I know what you intend to do. And I'm here to tell you, I'm not lettin' you." The man lifted Summer up, and carried her towards the ship the other man had boarded a few minutes earlier.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled again, trying hard to get loose. "Stop! Let me go!" She flailed her legs and tried beating him with her fists.

"No. Now stop your blabberin' before I do it for you." The man barked. Summer angrily closed her mouth, but still continued struggling. The man dragged her up the gangplank and onto the deck of the ship.

"Found us a little lady hidin' 'tween the barrels. She was plannin' on tellin' the authorities about us." The man explained to the two men on deck. Summer glanced at them.  
The first man had dark hair and fair skin. He looked similar to the one who was holding her captive, but this man looked wiser, more experienced. He looked to be the oldest, and the one in charge. The second man was the young man she had seen stealing things at market. He had very blonde hair, and it was almost white like her Auntie Elsa's. He had pale skin with a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was thinner, much thinner, than the other two and younger looking, too. He had striking blue eyes, well, one striking blue eye, the other eye was covered by a black eye patch. Both men wore worn clothes each bearing a few patches. The older, wiser looking man's clothing seemed to fit him better compared to the young man's baggier ones. The young man smiled lightly. Summer glared, and his smile fell.

"Unhand me and let me go!" She shouted again. The man holding her wrists ignored her.  
"Where do you want her, Alastair?" The man holding her spoke to the older, wiser man. 'Alastair' didn't speak at first. He simply looked Summer over, as if deciding whether or not she was a problem. The man holding her seemed to be impatient.

"Alastair, make up your mind already. She's a threat to the plan if we let her go."

"Patience, Allan. She's merely a girl. She can't bring much harm to us." Alastair spoke at last.  
"No. She's seen and heard too much." Allan retorted with a snort.

"Allan! I am the captain of this ship and I will not have you mouthing off to me!" Alastair sent Allan a sharp look. "However, if what you say is true, she may be some sort of threat. She has already heard our names." He regarded her carefully. "Put her in the captain's cabin and I'll deal with her later."

"Yes, brother." Allan responded with a hint of sarcasm, and yanked Summer toward a door. He dragged her down a small flight of stairs and led her to another door. He jerked it open and tossed her inside, then shut the door and locked it.

Summer fell against a chair, but wasn't hurt too badly. She picked herself up and examined her surroundings. There was a bunk in one corner, a small built in cupboard next to it, and a wooden table with two wooden chairs in the middle of the room. There was a window across from the door and it faced the sea. She walked over to it and looked out.

_Too far for anyone to see or hear._

She huffed and sat down hard on one of the chairs. This was _not_ how today was supposed to go. Today she was supposed to enjoy market day, and then spend time with her brother Kristoff. But no. Instead she had to get kidnapped by... pirates? Who were these guys?

There was a gentle knock on the door. Summer almost said 'come in' but caught herself before doing so. This was _not_ her room, and she was _not_ speaking to these people.  
The door creaked and the young man with the very blonde hair poked his head in.

"Hi. I uh, I thought you might be hungry." He smiled, and opened the door wider, revealing a tray of food. Summer rolled her eyes and looked the other direction. The young man walked to the table and set the tray down.

"I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex." He grinned and held out his hand. Summer stared at it and then back at his face without moving a muscle.

"Okay, then." Alex pulled his hand back and sat in the chair across from her. He lifted the lid of the tray. There were two plates. One had a thick stew in it, and the other held a roll.

"Was I right? Are you hungry?" He looked eagerly at her.  
"No." She glared at him.

_So much for not speaking._

"Oh." Alex sucked in his cheeks and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his very blonde hair, making parts of it stand on end.

"So..." He tried again. He was trying to start a conversation, but Summer wasn't going to give him the pleasure. He could sit there in awkward silence for all she a burst of sudden movement, Alex stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Oh! Of course you aren't hungry! You must be too confused to eat!" He slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Sorry. I can't tell you much, but it's not as bad as it seems. I _can_ tell you we're doing good for the people of this town."

Alex explained with a proud look on his face. Shocked by his words, Summer slapped him. Alex just stared at her, his words stunned out of him, and his proud look wiped completely off his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek and stared at Summer.

She said nothing.

"Hey, you can't just slap a guy and not tell him why."

"I can and I will." She snapped.

"No, you can't. Now tell me why you slapped me." He raised his voice just a teensy bit.

"You lied to me. And I will not be taken for a fool." Summer crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I never lied to you." He replied, his voice held a hint of disbelief in it.

"You said you're doing good for the people of this town."

"Yeah, I said that and I meant it."

"But I saw you take from them. How is that good?"

"Look, I know it's confusing and you don't get it at all, but we are doing good. I wish I could explain it, but my brothers would have my head."

"Yes, it is confusing. Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry it doesn't make sense, but if you would just trust me -"

"Trust you?"

"Yes."

"No way." Summer laughed.

"What?" Alex looked confused. This only served to make Summer laugh more. "'No', what do you mean 'no'?" He looked at her as if she was a puzzle, and he couldn't fit the pieces together.

_He's really questioning that?_

"You're holding me captive. And you want me to trust you? Ha! Not even in your dreams."

"Oh. I guess I didn't see it that way."

"Yeah, I guess not."

Alex glanced around the room as if searching for something else to say. His eyes landed on the tray of food and he looked up and met her eyes.  
"Will you at least eat something?"

"No. Not until I get a proper room." She sniffed, glancing at the small pile of dirt in the corner.

"This is the captain's cabin! It doesn't get any nicer than this!"

"Well, then I want to go home." She stared at him long and hard. Alex sighed.  
"I can't let you. I'm sorry."

"You aren't sorry."

"Can you at least eat something? Take a bite."

"If I do, will you leave?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Summer lifted the fork and looked at the stew. She carefully chose a piece of chicken and raised it to her lips. "Now if you don't leave..." She arched an eyebrow.

"I will. I promise."

"Good." She bit the piece of chicken. Setting her fork down, she looked at him, then at the door. He sighed again.

_Goodness, he does a lot of sighing._

"You seem to not know how to clean up. Let me show you." Summer began putting the plate back on the tray. "First, you gather the dirty dishes and-" She was cut off.

"I know how to clean up. And I'm not taking back that roll, so keep it and eat it later." He piled the plate of stew and the eating utensils back on his tray, leaving the plate that contained the roll.

"If you're hungry later just... I don't know, yell or something." He lifted the tray and walked toward the door. He stepped out of the room, and then poked his head back in.

"Later, shrimp." He grinned and Summer's mouth fell open in an angry gasp. Alex shut the door just before her roll hit the place where his head had been.

_Shrimp?! How dare he._

* * *

Alex laughed a little as he heard the thump of the girl's roll hitting the door.

_She's got good aim. And quite the temper._

He laughed again and carried the tray to the ship's tiny kitchen. He pushed aside the curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the ship and found his two brothers awaiting him. They were much bigger than Alex, and their bodies made the cramped quarters seem even tighter than usual.

"So, how'd it go?" Alastair asked, glancing at the tray that Alex still held.

"It was fine. She wouldn't eat anything and she's still mad as a hornet." Alex shrugged.

"I see she didn't hurt you." Allan grunted.

"No, she didn't do anything. She just sat there and glared." Alex said.

"She ate nothing? She must not be looking for food then." Alastair thought aloud.

"No, she only ate one bite of chicken. And that's because I told her I wouldn't leave until she ate something. Oh, and I left her the roll, but she threw that at my head on my way out, so I'm guessing she won't be eating that anytime soon." Alex chuckled remembering the look on her face when he'd called her 'shrimp'.

It was true though. She was really tiny. He probably could have lifted her over his shoulder without really even trying. But her temper was the problem. She was feisty. Alex was surprised she didn't have red hair to match. Instead, she had dark brown hair. It was long, but he couldn't tell how long because it looked like she had curled it earlier. He couldn't get the image of her brown eyes glaring at him out of his head. Her nose scrunched when she was mad, and her cheeks got red, which made her freckles stand out.

"Alex? Alex!" Alastair cried.

"What? Sorry, sorry." Alex shook the thoughts from his head. "You were saying?"

"Man, Alex's got it bad." Allan laughed and slapped his brother on the back.

"Huh?" Alex looked back and forth between his brothers. Even Alastair was grinning."What's going on?"

"You, baby brother, are smitten with the little lady." Allan howled with laughter.

"What? No! I'm not!" Alex cried, his face heating with embarrassment.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when quiet little Alex took a likin' to a lady. And I definitely didn't think it'd be a little spitfire like that one." Allan doubled over and pounded the small counter with his fist.

"Allan, please. Try to control yourself." Alastair reprimanded. He was trying to sound firm, but Alex saw the smile Alastair was trying to hide.

"Ugh, you two." Alex rolled his eyes and shoved the tray at Allan. "You're dish duty."

"Nice way of changing the subject. Now you go and dream of the lady, okay?" Allan laughed again.

"Ugh." Alex strode out of the kitchen and whipped the curtain behind him. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to block out Allan and Alastair's laughter.  
Alex climbed the stairs to the top deck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh air. He walked to the main mast and started climbing the ropes, and stopped when he got to the top of the Crow's Nest. This was where he came when he wanted to get away from his brothers. It was high, and since they were so much larger than him, they didn't even try climbing. Alex could sit up there for hours, just watching the sea and sky.

_ I am not smitten with that girl. Allan's just teasing like usual. Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I've only known her for two hours, and I don't even know her name._

Alex stared out over the sea. It sparkled and danced and eased his worries away.

_There are lots of pretty girls in this world and I'm not in love with them._

He looked out into the clouds and tried to focus on perfecting the details of their plan. That girl had complicated a few things. Hopefully her family didn't freak out too much. They would return her, but not until a few things were figured out. Alex made a list of all the things he had to do. Well, he tried to make a list. His mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about glaring brown eyes and freckled pink cheeks.

"Alex!" Upon hearing his name, Alex was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Alex!" He looked over the edge and saw Alastair, his head tipped back and his hands cupping his mouth, ready to shout again.

"I'm coming!" Alex shouted back and scrambled back down the ropes. When he reached the bottom, Alastair was waiting for him.

"I sent Allan out. If you would take some food to the girl, that would be most helpful."

"I -... Of course. Though I'm not sure how much she'll eat." Alex shrugged. He wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to see her. Sure, she wasn't bad, and he didn't mind talking to her. She definitely had a mind of her own, but Alex knew that more teasing would follow.

"We must offer her food. We can't send her back to her family with reports that we starved her."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll go get her some." Alex turned and slowly made his way toward the door that led belowdecks.

"Oh, and Alex," Alastair called. Alex turned to look at him, waiting for another command. "Don't let Allan get to you. He thinks he knows all there is to know about women and charm. But just because he's got a pretty face, doesn't mean he does." Alastair smiled, and Alex was reminded of why he liked Alastair so much.

_He always knows how to make me feel better._

"Thanks, Alastair." Alex smiled at his brother and went below, his steps lighter than they had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristian Bjorgman had been sitting in the chocolate shop for at _least_ three hours.

_Where is Summer? She never misses a chocolate date!_

He shifted in his chair again and glanced around. There were posters advertising the latest concoctions and new flavors, small tables and chairs spread evenly across the room, and several customers browsing the counters. Most everything was pink and spirally, and if Kristian was honest, it was much too girly for his taste. But Summer liked it, and claimed they had the best chocolate, so that's where they went every market day.

_Where is she?_

Impatient, he glanced at his watch. It had been a special gift from his papa on his ninth birthday. When he had opened the box and pulled out the watch, his papa had said, 'Its important to always know the time while on adventures son, that way you can make it home to spend time with the people you love.' His papa had winked at his mama then, who had giggled as a blush bloomed across her freckled cheeks. They really loved each other.

Kristian's papa had given up his life of freedom and living wild in the mountains, to be with Princess Anna, Kristian's mama. He hadn't completely given it up since he occasionally took trips into the mountains with his trusty reindeer Sven. They would spend a few days up there harvesting ice, and living like they used to. But they were never gone for more than a day or two and always returned sooner than they said they would. Papa always said it was because he was worried that Aunt Elsa and mama would have ruined the economy by purchasing so much chocolate, but Kristian and Summer knew better. On the nights papa and Sven would return, and Summer and Kristian had been put to bed, the two would get up quietly and sneak down to the library and peek inside. There siting in front of a bright fire, would be mama and papa. They would be drinking hot chocolate and papa would have his arms wrapped around mama, and she would be leaning against his chest. They would talk quietly, and sometimes they would kiss. Kristian used to think it was gross, but Summer always had to cover her mouth so no giggles escaped.

"May I help you, sir?" The blonde waitress, who had been coming to his table every fifteen minutes, asked. Kristian blinked hard to bring himself back to the present.

"Uh, no. I'm still waiting for someone." He smiled politely then turned back to watch the door. The blonde waitress didn't leave. Instead, she sat down across from him, in the seat that should have held Summer.

"I think you should find someone else." She shrugged.

"What?" Kristian looked at her, confused.

"She is not coming. That girl that you are waiting for? She stood you up."

"Stood me up? But she doesn't have any reason to."

"Maybe she does not like you any longer? Or maybe she found another man?" The blonde girl stated.

"Another guy? To what, be her brother?" He laughed at the absurdity.

"What?" Now it was the waitress' turn to be confused.

"The girl I'm waiting for is my sister." Kristian looked at the girl.

_What did she think? That Summer and I were dating?_

"Oh." The blonde girl's whole demeanor changed and she leaned a little closer. "Hello. I'm Eline Bentsen. My father is the chocolatier who owns this shop." She gestured to the place around them.

"I'm Kristian. Kristian Bjorgman. My father helps run the country." He blushed a little.

The girl was really pretty actually. Now that she wasn't trying to explain that the girl he had been waiting for wasn't coming.

"You and your sister come here a lot, yah?"

"Yeah, she likes the chocolate." He internally cringed and wished he could take the words back.

_Duh. This is a chocolate shop._

"Good." Eline giggled. She looped a piece of blonde hair that had come loose from her bun around her finger and smiled at him with her glittering green eyes.

_So maybe she's a little more than pretty._

"Yeah, me too." He laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You are the prince, correct?"

"Yep. That's me."

_Glad I'm not the only one saying dumb things. Not that that was dumb. I mean maybe she really didn't know._

"Wow." She smiled.

"What?"

"The prince and princess of Arendelle, like my chocolate!" She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Wait. You make it?" His eyes widened.

"Yes. Well, my father makes most of it, but I help."

"Still. You make it."

"Would you like to see how we make the chocolate?" She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. Kristian was a goner.

"I'd love to." He got up from his table and followed her behind the counter, through a back door, and into a neat and clean kitchen. It smelled amazing. There was plate after plate stacked high with all different varieties of chocolate.

"Wow. This is incredible!"

"Thank you! You have a favorite kind, yah?"

"Well, I really like carrots, but there isn't a carrot flavored chocolate." He laughed.

"No, we have not made that flavor yet." She giggled with him.

_Wow. Summer would love this._

_Wait._

_Summer._

"Oh no. No, no, no." Kristian closed his eyes and rubbed a hand down his face.

"What's wrong?" Eline reached out and touched his arm. He turned to her.

"Eline, it's been great getting to talk to you, but I really need to find my sister. She was supposed to meet me here, but she hasn't shown up, and it's been," he checked his watch, "four hours since she was supposed to meet me."

"Oh. I understand. I would offer to go with you, but I need to stay and run the shop." Eline smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll be able to find Summer in no time." He started walking out the way he had come, and Eline followed him. She stopped at the counter and he continued to the door.

"Kristian, your highness, wait!" She called. He turned back to meet her gaze.

"You'll come back, yah?" Eline smiled.

"Of course. I'll make sure to bring Summer for your double dipped, triple chocolate truffles."

"Or you could just come, you know, just you." She blushed profusely and studied the marble counter beneath her fingers.

"I'd love to." He grinned and she looked up to meet his eyes, her cheeks still tinged pink. She waved as he left the shop. His steps were light as he strolled down the sidewalk. Summer was probably just caught up in the excitement of market day. She did love it. Kristian smiled as he pictured her twirling somewhere.

"Summer!" He called down the street.

No answer.

_Maybe she went back home. It's possible she just forgot._

He started the walk home. Reaching the gates, he waved to the gatekeeper and walked through the side door. Kristian took the steps two at a time and pushed the wide oak door open.

"Summer!" He called and heard his voice echo through the palace.

No answer.

_Maybe she's in her room?_

He climbed the wide spiral staircase that led to the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

"Summer?" He whispered as he opened her bedroom door, fearful of what he might find.

No answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer stared at the tray of food left on the wood table in front of her. The platinum blonde haired boy, Alex, had been back with more food. This time, however, he had barely said anything to her. He'd just set the tray down and left.

_Odd, considering how much he talked and wouldn't leave the first time. _

But Summer didn't care. She liked the peace and quiet.

Most of the time.

She lifted the lid and looked at it's contents. Stew and a roll again. Probably leftovers since she hadn't eaten anything before. She took a few bites, since she was feeling a little hungry. She chewed, then stared down at her plate. Even though it was just chicken stew, it was some of the best food she had ever tasted. The palace cooks couldn't even cook this well. She scooped more into her mouth.

Finally, she forced herself to stop. She needed to appear as if she wasn't starving. Summer hadn't eaten that big of a breakfast because she had been supposed to meet her brother for a chocolate date, but at least she had enough food in her now to keep her stomach from making noises. Speaking of chocolate dates, Kristian was probably still waiting.

_What does he think? I didn't show up. Is he looking for me? Did he tell mama and papa?_

Summer rose from her chair and paced around the room. They wouldn't know where to find her, because she didn't normally go to the docks. Hopefully after a little while they'd figure out that this was the only place she could be.

_As long as we don't set sail, I'll be fine._

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" She called, making no move to open the door. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, it was locked. Alex opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door carefully behind him.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that- oh, good. You ate something." He smiled at the tray. "Did you like it?" He looked hopeful, but Summer just shrugged.

"It was decent." She was not about to give in and tell him it was delicious and probably some of the best food she'd ever tasted.

"Oh, okay good. Well I made it so, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed.

_He made it?_

Her eyes widened for a moment before she caught herself and returned to her uninterested expression. She didn't want him to know it impressed her.  
"That's nice. Did you poison it?" She lifted a small figurine from one of the shelves and examined it.

"Poison it? Why would I poison it?" He looked utterly baffled as to why Summer would ask him such a question. She set the figurine down and turned to look at him.  
"Don't you want to get rid of me? I am a threat to your 'plan'." She crossed her arms and glared.  
"Get rid of you? Why would we want to do that? Just because you're a threat doesn't mean we have to get rid of you. We are going to return you to your family." He gave her a sidelong glance that held a hint of confusion.  
"You are?" Summer was stunned.

_I'm going to go home?_

She had thought that she would be held for ransom, killed, or just kept captive forever. That was what happened in the stories she'd heard. People captured by pirates didn't return.

"Of course. We're only temporarily holding you until we get some things figured out." He met her eyes with an earnest look.

"Figure things..." Summer's voice trailed off as the words sunk in. "So I'm going home soon? I'll get to see my family? You aren't killing me?" She stared at Alex in wonder.

"What? Why would we kill you?!" He looked at her, the confusion now spread plainly across his face.

"Isn't that what pirates do? Capture people, and once they're of no use, you get rid of them?"

"No, not all of them. It depends on the pirate. And the person being held captive." Summer was too busy thinking his first statement through to notice the slight color that had appeared on the young pirate's face.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that we'll be setting sail soon. Allan just had to get the rest of the crew." He turned to leave and was halfway to the door when shouts came from above. He smiled at the sound, which Summer guessed was the rest of the crew, took the last few steps to the door, and reached for the doorknob.

"Set sail?" Summer's voice came out a whole lot squeakier than she had intended. Alex turned back toward her.

"Yeah." He studied her with one crystal blue eye.

"But I'm on here. You can't just set sail." Summer was getting upset now. The slight, squeaky whine that had just filled her words vanished, replaced with a strong force that rarely came out. She often used her hands when speaking, and now as a result of getting worked up, they were flying rapidly with each word.

This was exactly what she didn't want.

_They can't set sail with me on here. Then I'll never get home._

"Are you afraid of sailing?" Alex took a step toward her, and his voice went softer. "It's not bad, I promise." If Summer hadn't been so upset with him and the whole kidnapping and now sailing situation, she might have found his voice soothing. But as it was, she was frightened and alone, and she didn't trust this strange man with very blonde hair and an eye patch.

"No, I just don't want to set sail." She crossed her dainty arms in front of her. Her words seemed to snap a small piece inside of him. He took two steps closer to her, and his usual amiable countenance hardened into an expression Summer recognized as annoyance.

Ha. She had finally broken him. Well, not completely broken him, but this was the most reaction she'd seen in him since he'd called her shrimp.

"Listen, princess, this is not your ship, and you do not give commands. We are setting sail no matter what you want, and I suggest you get used to it." Summer's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at his tone. He had always been so kind and now, ugh, how he irked her. No matter what he said, it always got under her skin. And the nerve he had calling her princess!

_Wait, princess. Does he know? He can't know!_

Panic surged through her, and she forced herself to hold a normal breathing pattern.

"Princess?" Summer raised her eyebrows and hoped she had added enough evenness to her voice to cover the nervous butterflies that had taken over her stomach. Alex visibly relaxed his shoulders, but his face didn't change back to its happy state.

"Yes, even if you aren't one, you certainly act like it. What is your name anyway?"

_So he doesn't know. But he asked for my name, and I can't give him my real one._

"Um, Lacey."

"Lacey..." He trailed off, waiting for her to give more information, such as her last name.

"Just Lacey." She gave a tight smile that meant she wasn't sharing anymore.

"Very well, Just Lacey of Arendelle, we'll be setting off soon, so I suggest you get comfortable." He sent one last commanding look, crossed the small room, and then shut the door.

Summer crawled into the bunk and curled into a ball. This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat at her desk buried deep in trade negotiations. Her sister, Princess Anna, sat across the room next to her husband Prince Kristoff. He was working on making sure the economy was running smoothly and efficiently. Anna claimed she was helping him, but Elsa knew better. Luckily, Kristoff was diligent and could balance getting things done and giving Anna attention.

"Don't forget to leave money for extra chocolate. We almost ran out last month." Anna stated.

"Anna, you had plenty left. I'm not leaving money for extra chocolate." Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully at Anna and she slapped his arm. Elsa smiled because she knew Anna's request would be granted. Kristoff wouldn't admit to it, but somehow there would be money left for a little more chocolate.

A sudden knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Come in." Elsa called, wincing at the slight coldness in her voice. She hadn't meant for it to be there, but sometimes it was. She wasn't bubbly and happy all the time like Anna.

She glanced up from her neatly organized pile of paperwork, to see at her nephew standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, wondering briefly where Summer was.

"Yes, Kris?" Anna was smiling at her eldest child from behind Kristoff's desk. All three of them looked expectantly at the young man. He pulled at his shirt nervously before blurting,

"Summer's gone missing." Elsa saw Anna hiding a grin behind her mouth. Things like this often came up, Summer would hide in a closet and Kris would come running in exclaiming an immediate need to find her. But they hadn't been played that game in several years.

"Did you check the cupboards in the library and kitchen?" Anna asked, surprisingly keeping her smile under control.

"Yes." He looked a tad puzzled at the question, yet remained firm in his answer.

"You looked under the stairs?" Kristoff asked his son, also keeping a tight rein on his smile. That wasn't hard for him though. He, like Elsa, wasn't used to smiling.

"Yes." Again, the young blonde looked slightly confused, as if they weren't reacting the way he thought they would.

_As if this isn't a game._

Elsa knew it was her turn to ask about a possible hiding spot for Summer, but something in the way the twenty two year old held himself alarmed her. He was too rigid, too nervous, too anxious.

Elsa knew that last emotion all to well. It had almost been her downfall had Anna not been there.

_Something is very wrong._

"Kris, let's step out in the hall for a moment. I have a quick question for you." She smiled at him, hoping it didn't betray her. She gave a small nod toward Anna and Kristoff. "It'll be just a moment." She stood and followed her nephew out into the hall, her heels sinking into the soft carpet, and her skirt swishing around her legs. She pulled the door closed quietly behind them, before turning to Kristian. She motioned for him to follow her down the hall to a different room, this one smaller than the last. He followed her inside and she shut that door, too.

"Okay Kris. What's wrong?" She looked at him intently, scanning his features. He looked like a smaller, younger version of his father. The same brown eyes, big nose, shaggy blonde hair, and a smattering of freckles atop his nose and cheeks. They even shared the same smell, and no matter how hard Anna had tried, it never went away. No amount of soaking, spraying, or scrubbing could remove the earthly smell.

"Summer's missing. I can't find her anywhere." He ran both hands through his hair, a motion she had only seen him do when he was really distressed.

"Missing? Exactly what kind of missing do you mean?" She asked, her words chosen carefully so that he wouldn't think she didn't believe him.

"Missing as in gone. Gone from the palace, gone from the town, she's nowhere. I can't think of anywhere else she would be." He sighed and began pacing the room, his thoughts plaguing him with every step. Elsa took a moment to process what he'd said, but the only way she could truly understand was if she had all the details.

"Kristian.." She went to him and placed her hands firmly on his broad shoulders. It was a bit awkward, since he had his father's height and towered over her. She looked up and saw the worry etched in lines across his young face. "I need you to tell me everything you know. And if you think you know nothing, tell me about the day. We need to have some sort of idea before we explain to your parents." She looked at him then in a peculiar way. It was a look filled with the strength and regal air that a queen possesses, but also with the kindness and love of an aunt. He started telling the day's events.

Elsa listened thoroughly and did not interrupt the young man once. She knew that sometimes a person just needed someone else to listen to them. How many times had she wished for that very thing all those years ago, locked away from the world? Too many times to count. She hoped she would always be there for those who may need her.

She turned her full attention back to her nephew, and noticed the slight blush that colored his features when he mentioned the chocolatier's daughter, Eline. He continued on until he reached the part where he looked everywhere, and Summer was nowhere to be found. At that point his voice broke, and one lone tear slid down his cheek. Elsa reached out and touched his arm. She wasn't the best at comforting, but years of being an aunt had helped.

Elsa sat with her thoughts for a moment before speaking, "We need to tell your parents now. We need to explain it's not a game. I don't know why this would happen, but they need to be completely informed." She rose and headed toward the door.

After a moment she turned back and looked at her nephew. He still sat with his head in his hands, and the tears had begun to fall at a faster pace. She quickly stepped back to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kristian, you may stay here. I'll tell them. We'll find her." She released him from her hug and walked toward the door.

"No," his voice came slow and thick, as he fought to keep the tears at bay. "I need to -I need to tell them." He stood and joined her at the door, his eyes still bright with unshed tears.

The two walked swiftly down the hall, both dreading telling Kristoff and Anna about their missing daughter.

_Surely Summer will show up soon._

Elsa turned the doorknob and walked in the room full of trade negotiations and other papers based on the economy.

"Kristoff, Anna, Kris has something to say. And please know that he is completely serious." She looked them both in the eyes.

"Mama, papa," he looked at them both and took a deep breath. "I can't find Summer anywhere. She's gone missing."

"Missing?" Kristoff looked at his son in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"She's missing," Elsa's voice rang out, clear and much too like a queen than she had meant. She softened it and continued, "it's possible she got stuck somewhere, or..." She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence, and hoping her sister and brother in law were able to figure it out.

"Or what?" Anna's normally cheerful voice was laced with concern and confusion. Elsa looked to her feet. She was not one to shy away from eye contact, but this matter was entirely different.

"Or it's possible to consider a kidnapping." She glanced up when she heard a frightened gasp come from her sister.

"You don't- it can't. That doesn't..." Anna wasn't able to finish any of her sentences before her eyes welled up and she burst into sobs and fell against her husband. Elsa ached watching her sister pour out her emotions into Kristoff's chest. Kristian had joined them and wrapped his arms around his mother. He had silent tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he held tight to his parents. "I'm so sorry." His apologies could be heard echoing his mother's anguished no's.

Unable to bear watching them, Elsa left the room to consider things. She closed the door softly on them and took the stairs to her personal rooms. She opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the cool night air. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm the familiar emotion that was stirring inside of her. She hadn't felt it this strong for many years. Not since that fateful day-

Even Elsa couldn't bring herself to think about it. The memories were too strong, Hans' voice too clear, Anna's frozen blue body—standing protectively over her,—too vivid. It plagued her dreams, but she had never felt the emotion so strong since that day. Not since she'd watched the breath leave her sister's body had she ever felt such...

Fear.

Fear was the emotion she tried not to feel, and she hadn't felt it this strong since that day. And now this...

Summer was like her own daughter, and losing her just seemed unbearable. She was her sunshine, her little princess who twirled and giggled and chattered just like her mother. She was the girl Elsa needed, the girl everyone needed. She brought a smile to everyone's face, and the lights always seemed to brighten whenever she bounced into the room in one of her favorite pink dresses. Who had taken their precious Summer Sunshine? And why would they do such a thing? Elsa's fist clenched at her side and she paced back and forth, her mind spinning.

And then, a cold thought entered Elsa's mind. So cold, it made even _her_ shiver.

_Is this revenge against me? Against my powers?_

The thought was so strong and consumed her so much, that she collapsed to a heap on the floor. Her sobs wracked her body as the pain poured out of her in the quiet confines of her room.

Sobs just like the day she had thought she had lost her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristian rode up the lane on his reindeer, Bae, once more. He was still on the lookout for his sister Summer, and so far there was no sign of her since early yesterday morning. He'd been riding all over town this morning after finding his mother crying quietly in his sister's room. She had been staring out the window and holding one of Summer's favorite pink dresses, and every so often she would bury her face in it, and inhale the smell of her daughter. Mama wasn't taking it very well. None of them were, but Mama was taking it the worst. She tried to look hopeful, but they all saw the pain she was in, and tried to not let her know they saw it.

But he couldn't erase the image of her shaking shoulders, and searched harder than he had before.

_Oh, how could I have been so stupid? _

He should have known something was wrong. Summer always showed up on time whenever there was chocolate involved.

_Where could she be?_

Kristian scanned the forest around him, searching for any clue that could lead him to Summer.

There was nothing.

His heart sank, for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. He had searched this forest twice in the past three hours, and there was no trace of his bubbly sister. He nudged Bae, and the reindeer turned back towards town.

_Perhaps she went to town and I've just missed her?_

But that would be nearly impossible. Kristian had scoured the streets of Arendelle, poking his nose in places he'd never think to look, and there was nothing. Not a scrap of pink ribbon could be found; she had vanished under their very noses.

The question was who? Who would do such a thing and why? Kristian didn't think Arendelle had any enemies. Sure, the Southern Isles weren't really considered their friends, but he didn't call them enemies. And if anything, it was the Southern Isles' fault for the way things were between them.

Over the years he had gathered that it was something to do with betrayal and almost murder, but he didn't know who or what or when or why or how. He did know that it had been very bad. So bad, that even Mama got quiet whenever it was mentioned, and Mama was _never_ quiet.

Kristian let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at the town. He was up on a little hill near the forest that had a magnificent view of Arendelle. He and Summer would often come here when they were younger, and have picnics and watch the clouds. Remembering those days, he glanced at the sky and saw dark clouds forming on the horizon.

_Looks like a thunderstorm._

Rain would hinder and possibly even put a stop to his search if it rained hard enough. A crash of thunder sounded, and Kristian looked to see if the rain was soon to follow. He seemed to have a little time before the storm hit him, and he decided to get home to his family. Summer would need him-

His thoughts stopped abruptly when he remembered why he was out in the forest in the first place.

_Oh Summer. _

She hated thunderstorms and would always come running to him whenever it could be heard.

Was she alright now?

* * *

Summer sat at the table finishing her meal when a clap of thunder startled her. The pitter patter of the rain had just begun to hit the window when she dove for the nearest sheltered place. Thunder boomed again and she burrowed deeper into the blanket on the bottom bunk in the captain's cabin.

Of course, it would storm while she was away from her family. Thunderstorms were her absolute least favorite thing in the entire world. They scared her out of her mind, and the only remedy was being held by her brother or father. Since neither of them were there, she was left to wrapping the blanket tightly around herself, hoping to block out the noise.

The thunder crashed again and Summer let out a small cry.

_Oh, if only this thunder would stop!_

As long as she could remember, thunderstorms had frightened her. The story that she'd heard of her grandparents death hadn't helped either. They'd been enjoying a nice journey when a storm had unexpectedly taken their ship...

Summer squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think of the similarities between her situation and theirs. She tried to think of other things, like the crew, whom she had been introduced to that morning. Well, almost all of the crew. She hadn't met Alma and Allisa Hollingberry, they'd been busy with something when Summer had been allowed out.

The crew seemed decent enough. Even gruff Khrones seemed okay. He was rough on the outside and played Mr. Tough Guy, but Summer was sure he had a soft side hidden somewhere like her papa. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of home.

_Stop it. That's not going to help your situation._

She returned her thoughts back to the crew. There was a whole line of men who came after Khrones, and Alex had just rattled off their names without any information as to what they were like. "Tyge, Birger, Willarmar, Grainger, and Travon," he'd said, each name in rhythm with the next.

Then there was eleven year old Sam, who had scowled at her the entire time, as if she had wronged him in some way.

Last had been the man called Uncle. He had smiled at her with surprisingly straight, white teeth. His skin was weathered, probably from spending so many days on the deck of a pirate ship, and his grey eyes had twinkled with mischief as they bounced from her to Alex. Alex hadn't noticed, and it left Summer confused.

_What was he thinking?_

When Uncle's name was called he had leaned over to Alex and whispered something in his ear, causing Alex's cheeks to redden. Alex had sent a look Uncle's way, and a bark of laughter had burst from Uncle's mouth at the sight, then he'd clapped the young pirate heartily on the back. Uncle had looked straight at Summer then, and a wide grin had spread across his wrinkled face.

He had winked, then cut his eyes at Alex.

_What did that even mean?_

Summer was clueless, but she hadn't wanted to make him feel bad since she hadn't understood so she had just smiled politely.

Thunder pounded once more and she pulled the blanket tighter, as a tear slipped out. How she wished she were home, with Mama's hot chocolate, Kris' hugs, Papa's stories, Auntie Elsa's little snow sculptures and—

Her thoughts were interrupted, again, by a knock on the door. Unfortunately, the thunder pounded at the exact moment as the knock, so she didn't hear it. She let out a little shriek, because that last one had been really loud. The door flew open and a worried Alex burst in. At the sight of him, Summer sat straight up, slamming her head against the top bunk as she did so.

"Lacey, are you all right?" He took in the sight of her wrapped tightly in the blanket and rubbing her head. He walked over, his face even more wrought with worry the longer he studied her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She began untangling herself from the blanket, all the while trying to ease the throb in her head.

"Let me see that. You bumped it pretty hard, and these bunks are solid." Alex gave the bed post a little thump with a silly little grin on his face that spoke of memories from long ago.

"Did you bump your head once?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Surprised, Alex laughed, a sound Summer had not yet heard. It was a nice laugh, she decided.

"Yes, many times. But those are stories for another time. Right now I have to look at your head." Leaning closer, he peered at her forehead.

"I, uh, I'm good. You don't have to check it." She pulled her hand away from her head, attempting to show him she was quite alright.

"Yes, I do." He responded almost immediately.

"Why?"

"Would you stop questioning everything? Because I need to make sure you aren't seriously injured."

"I'm not seriously—"

"Just stop talking and let me look." He sounded exasperated, and Summer didn't protest when he touched her head gingerly with his fingers. He carefully prodded the place she had bumped it; his fingers soft and gentle, and not as calloused as Summer had assumed they'd be. After a minute, he stepped back, satisfied.

"You're fine." A little smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well, I could have told you that." She crossed her arms and stared at him, long and hard. He stared back.

They would have continued staring, but suddenly the thunder boomed so loud and so close, that Summer forgot where she was and who she was with. A frightened cry escaped her lips, she threw her arms around Alex, and buried her head in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hi! Just letting you know that I changed Summer's brother's name from Kristoff Jr to Kristian to make things a little easier haha. I did go back and change it in each chapter so there shouldn't be any confusion.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, it means a lot!**

* * *

Alex's eyebrows shot a mile high when Lacey's arms went around his middle. This was not something he had ever expected from her, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. She had always seemed so tough, like she could handle anything, but now? Well, now she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

He didn't know much about what to do when girls were frightened and had forced themselves into your arms for protection, but if she was anything like the girls he knew, which were really just his sisters, she would want to be comforted right now. He placed one arm around her back, and the other across her shoulders with his hand resting on her head. He waited a moment to see what happened.

Thunder sounded again, but quieter this time. Lacey snuggled closer, a few tears still slipping out. The little whimpering sounds coming from her made him want to clasp her tightly to his chest, whisper over and over it would be alright, and then kiss her forehead until she felt safe again.

His lips were hovering just above her head when he realized his body had taken his thoughts as orders. He stopped instantly and pulled his head away. Lacey hadn't seemed to notice, she was still clutching him like her life depended on it.

"It'll be okay." His voice was soft as he smoothed her hair. "Alastair's a great captain, and he's sailed through more storms than I can count."

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Really?" Her tear filled eyes sent a jolt through his stomach. She looked so frightened, he wished he could do more.

"Really." His smile was full of reassurance. When she didn't say anything more, and simply settled back against his chest, he decided to start up a conversation. "I don't mean to sound rude, because you can be scared of whatever you want I guess, but um..."

"Why thunderstorms?"

"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly, surprised she'd been able to guess the end of his sentence so quickly. She met his eyes then, with a look he couldn't quite interpret.

"You know, nobody's ever asked me that." Her eyes moved down to his chest, and she seemed to notice how close they were for the first time. She looked at his arms around her, and then saw her own around him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She pulled her arms away, and Alex watched, fascinated, as her cheeks turned pink. He dropped his arms too, and immediately missed the warmth and feel of her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

_Wait, that sounds terrible! Now she'll think I hold tons of girls all the time._

"Not that it happens a lot, or like ever. It's just my sisters..."

_What am I saying? I'm the baby of the family. I never hold my sisters like that._

"Well, not really my sisters, not really anyone, uh, at all." He could feel his own cheeks grow warm as Lacey looked at him, trying to decipher his words. "Um, how's your head?"

"My head?" Her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, you bumped it pretty hard when I came in. Does it hurt?" He took a step closer to her, but not too close. He didn't want her to feel crowded.

_Even though I just held her._

"No. It's fine." She touched it carefully, checking for a lump.

"Good." Alex scratched the back of his head and looked around. "So you were about to tell me about why you're afraid of thunderstorms."

"You really care to know?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Yeah, go ahead." He settled into a chair at the table. Lacey sat on the bed and fiddled with her skirt.

"Well, I've always been frightened of them for as long as I can remember. I can't pin point an exact reason, but the thunder can get so loud sometimes. My mama hates thunderstorms too, but I don't think that fear is really a genetic thing, and she has an actual reason, which is sorta my reason too." She blinked, and Alex saw the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. You don't have to say it if you don't want to." He got up and sat next to her, taking her hand. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, no it's fine." She wiped at the tears with her free hand and Alex noticed with pleasure, that she didn't pull her hand out of his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She dashed the last tear from the corner of her eye, sat a little straighter, and took a deep breath. "I want to tell it. We don't talk about it much at home, since it hurts Mama so much. So I want to."

"If you really want to. I don't want you crying again." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, hoping she couldn't tell how he almost wished she would cry again so he could hold her.

"Alex. I want to."

Hearing his name come from her lips did weird things to his insides.

_Get a hold of yourself._

"Okay, well, I'm here to listen if you really want to talk about it."

She took another deep breath, and her hand tightened just a tiny bit over his. Alex forced himself to ignore that small, insignificant detail.

_I am not going to prove my brothers right._

Lacey began telling the story behind her fear of thunderstorms. He listened as the words spilled from her lips, her voice softly lilting with each sentence. She told the story of her grandparents, and how they were lost at sea, and she squeezed his fingers when she mentioned the ship going down.

When she was done, she lifted a small hand and wiped the few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. Alex squeezed her fingers and then stood.

"I'll be right back." He shot a reassuring smile her way, then walked out the door, closing it on his way out.

He quickly darted to his room, avoiding the other crew members as much as he could.

When he reached his room, or rather his section of the room, he went straight to the small chest of delicately carved wooden drawers, a small piece from home, and opened the middle drawer. There nestled amongst other miscellaneous things was a wooden box. Alex had made the rough wooden box a year ago when Alastair had given him a quick lesson. It wasn't much, but he was proud nonetheless. He stashed the box in his pocket and made his way back to the captain's cabin.

He opened the door and saw Lacey sitting there bundled in the blankets and his heart sped up a little. "Uh, Lacey, I um, brought you something." Her eyes widened as she took in the small wooden box.

"For me?"

"Yeah, here." He gave her the rough box. "Open it."

It was then that he noticed her hands. Soft and smooth unlike his own rough and calloused ones. Alex winced. She definitely wasn't from a poor family.

_Oh, what has Allan gotten us into?_

* * *

Summer gingerly lifted the lid of the box. It was rough, unlike the polished ones she was used to back home. Peering inside, she lifted out a small, tarnished locket. She looked up at Alex, a puzzled look playing across her face.

_Why would he give me this?_

"Do you like it?" Alex scratched his elbow.

"It's lovely. Is it yours?" She asked, fingering the small locket. It was gold with intricate swirls engraved all over and a tiny red heart in the center. It was old, she decided based off of the worn look.

"It was my grandmother's." He began and Summer gasped.

_He gave me his grandmother's locket?_

"She gave it to my mother when she was little. She used to be scared of monsters under her bed." Alex laughed a little, "my mother gave it to me when I was a lot younger, and now I'm giving it to you." A small smile curved his lips and uncertainty rested between his brows.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Summer couldn't believe he would give her something so special.

"You don't like it?" The crease between his brows deepened.

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant at all. I think it's beautiful, but why would you give it away?"

"I don't need it anymore. It helps with calming fears. It's like a reminder that everything will be okay."

"Don't you want to give it to your children?"

Alex shrugged and sat back down beside her. "You can give it to yours."

"Thank you." She hugged him again, unaware of the warmth that spread through him from her touch, then pulled away to clasp it around her neck. It hung gently above the collar of her dress and felt warm and safe. "Thank you." She whispered again, trailing her finger over it, her other hand resting on Alex's.

"Uh, ahem. Well, I should probably be going back, uh, back upstairs to see if they need me." He pulled his hand away and made for the door. "Will you be alright? His icy blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Yes, thank you."

He shut the door and Summer slipped into bed. She slept soundly through a thunderstorm for the first time in all the sixteen years she had been alive.


End file.
